


Lessons in Exercise and Love

by LadyRedHeart



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dinner, F/M, First Dates, First Time Blow Jobs, Groping, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Licking, Sex, Swimming, Transparent Clothes, Vaginal Fingering, no underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart
Summary: Hina asks Makoto for help to be more ladylike, and as thanks, decides to help him become more manly, but things soon take an unexpected turn...





	Lessons in Exercise and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOverlordOfIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverlordOfIce/gifts).

> Hello!!  
Thank you so much for reading my story!  
I am taking commissions!  
If you have a ship or idea you'd like, but don't know if you'd be able to write it yourself, then for $10, I can write that story for you! I'm obviously not going to comfortable with every single ship, every single situation, and every kink. If I like the idea, I will take your commission! If you like my work and want to support me, then please consider commissioning me something!  
My discord is LadyRedHeart#6761  
Stuff I REALLY enjoy writing: incest (sibling mostly), rape, pedophilia/loli, ENF, public nudity  
Topics I won't write: pregnancy, marraige  
Anyway, again, thanks for reading!  
^///^
> 
> As a side note, if you are an aspiring author, editor, or artist, or someone who just wants to talk to people like that, I have a discord server for that purpose!  
There, you can discuss ideas and help other people become better writers while also getting help from others yourself!  
Its a new server, so it's small right now, but everyone is welcome!  
Please consider joining!
> 
> https://discord.gg/xTUjTjN
> 
> (If the link/invite code doesn’t work, and you want to join, please tell me!)

“Oh, Makoto! I was just looking for you!” Hina said as she spotted Makoto walking over. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Yeah, sure.” he said with a smile as he walked closer. “What about?”

“Um...can we go somewhere else to talk? I don’t want someone to overhear.” she asked, and he nodded, concern showing on his face. She led him back to her room, getting hit with the worry that he might take it the wrong way. At the thought of that, she blushed. They went in and closed the door behind them.

“So…” she started, trying to think of the best way to start, and deciding to just start talking. “Am I lady-like?”

“Huh?” he said in surprise. “Well...no, but that’s not a bad thing.” he said, and she frowned.

“I mean, I feel my personality kind of pushes guys away, you know?” she said.

“Well...I don’t exactly know how to to help you with that…” Makoto said, and Hina took a deep breath before speaking again.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Makoto stared in surprise for a moment. “H-huh?”

“Just for the day!” she said quickly. “I want to practice having a date with someone.”

“O-oh...you really should’ve said that all at once.” he said with a nervous laugh.

“Y-yeah...sorry.” she said. “S-so, will you?”

“If it’ll make you feel better, then sure.” Makoto said with another smile that seemed to fill her with happiness and hope.

“Okay, then shall we get going, uh...darling?” she said, and Makoto stared at her, making her blush again. “S-sorry…” she said as she walked out of the room and down the hall to the dining room. After checking that no one was in there, they sat down. “What are we going to eat? I can’t really cook.”

“Oh, I can cook a little.” Makoto said. “My mom and dad try to teach me and my sister some meals. How about steaks?” he asked.

“I think you can make that with what’s back there.” she told him.

“Okay, sorry if it takes a while.” he said, and went into the kitchen. Hina sat and waited for about five minutes before she got bored and went in, deciding to watch him.

Makoto was wearing an apron while he started cooking. His jacket was lying folded up on a table. Hina held back a laugh at the sight. “You look cute.” she said, and he turned around, dropping the knife he had picked up in surprise. He blushed.

“I-I thought you were gonna wait out there.” he said.

“I got bored so I decided to watch. Maybe you can teach me!” she exclaimed.

“Alright.” he said as he picked up the knife, washed it, and put it away, grabbing another. “Put on an apron and come over here.” Hina complied and walked over.

He spent the next hour showing her how to cook steak and potatoes, and she was amazed by all the steps it actually took, but was happy to help and learn. They worked together, with him telling her what to do as he did something else.

As they were putting the steaks in the oven, Hina suddenly laughed again.

“What?” Makoto asked.

“You seem like you would be a good stay-at-home dad.” she said, and he blushed.

“No...I don’t really think so.” he said, and she laughed again. They continued cooking together, and when they were done, they got their plates filled with food and headed back to the dining room. They sat down, said their thanks, and started eating. Makoto only took one bite before he looked over to see Hina scarfing it down. He stared at her until she noticed him.

“If you want to be more lady-like, then you really can’t eat like that.” he said. “You...really shouldn’t be eating like that anyway, no offense.”

She swallowed her food and wiped her mouth with her arm. “Sorry.”

“It's okay. Just eat slower, making sure you always keep your mouth closed while chewing, don't eat a whole ton at once, and use a napkin instead of your arm.” he said, pointing to it.

“S-sorry.” she said again, more quietly.

“Again, it's okay. Just try it.” he said, and she nodded. He resumed eating as she picked up some food with her fork, trying not to get as much. She looked to Makoto for confirmation, and at his nod, she put it in her mouth. She chewed slower. Makoto swallowed his bite. “You don't really need to chew slower, just more. Savor the food.” he explained. She nodded and sped her chewing back up to normal speed, but chewed more than she usually did. She had to admit, she was tasting more than she usually did, and she finally swallowed. It seemed to have taken her twice as long, but that was okay. He smiled at her, and she smiled back before they continued eating.

Throughout the meal, he would correct her when she did something wrong, like when she was chewing too little, or too loud, or when she got too much, and made sure to remind her to use a napkin.

In the middle of their meal, they heard a familiar laugh. They turned to the door to see Toko laughing at them.

“Are you guys on a d-date?” she asked as she smirked.

“N-no!” Hina said, and Makoto sighed.

“I s-see. You wait until n-nobody is looking and then you d-do lovey-dovey stuff.” she said. “I b-bet you also do lots of n-naughty stuff too, huh?”

“N-no! We don't do stuff like that!” Hina exclaimed, blushing as she stood.

“S-sure, hehehe…” Toko slinked away, laughing. Makoto sighed again, and Hina sat back down.

“Just don't mind her.” Makoto said, and she nodded, still blushing slightly.

They finished their meal and let out happy sighs. “That...was really good.” Hina said. “You're a good cook.”

“Hey, you helped.” Makoto said. “Are you gonna remember how to make it?”

“Um…” she said, and Makoto laughed.

“Don't worry. You usually have to make a meal a few times before you really remember how to do it.” he assured her. “But you were a big help.”

“I feel like we should've made it fancier, like with candles and stuff.” she said.

“Toko would've teased us even more if we had.” he said, and she laughed. “It seems like this is gonna take more than one day.”

“So…” she said and blushed. “Will you keep being my boyfriend until you think I know enough?”

“Of course.” he said and smiled again.

“Now, how should I pay you back?” she said, and he shook his head.

“You don't have to do-”

“I know!” she shouted as she stood, her fists clenched. “I can help make you manlier!”

“What?”

“I'll make you into more of a man, starting tomorrow!”

“Seriously, you don't-”

“Meet me at the locker rooms right after breakfast and bring a swimsuit and gym clothes!” she said, not listening to him. “Thanks a lot!” She started to run off, but turned around, ran back, and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she actually left. He watched her leave as he held his cheek. He sighed.

What had he gotten himself into?

*******************************

Makoto headed to the locker rooms with his gym bag ready in his hand, gym clothes and a swimsuit inside it. He had found them in the warehouse, and they actually seemed to have fit him perfectly.

As he approached, he saw Hina already standing there with her own bag. She smiled when she saw him.

“Are you ready?” she asked, and he nodded. They headed into their respective rooms and started changing. He changed into his blue gym shirt and shorts and headed out. He walked out to see Hina stepping out in a white shirt and red gym shorts.

“Isn't...isn't that just what you normally wear?” he asked.

“They're thinner and I-” she started, but stopped herself, blushing slightly. “A-anyway, let's start with some warm-ups.” she said, and jogged over to a spot by the pool. He followed her and she turned to him. “Okay, let's start with triple thirties.” she said, and started doing jumping jacks.

“Wait, what are those?” he asked, and she stopped.

“Ten jumping jacks, ten sit-ups, ten push-ups, done three times.” she explained, and resumed. He sighed and started jumping jacks as she moved to sit-ups. He was already starting to sweat by the second set, and couldn't help but notice Hina’s breasts bouncing as she did jumping jacks, making it seem like she didn't even have a bra. When she was done, she waited for him to finish. When he finally did, panting a bit, she clapped her hands.

“Now that we're warmed up, let's do ten laps around the pool!” she said and started running. He sighed and started following her. Once again, he couldn't help but notice her breasts bouncing as she ran. Did she not notice? She did say she does nude stretches outside, but was she really fine with letting him see that?

They did the ten laps, leaving Makoto exhausted and bending to hold his knees as he panted. She stood next to him, and he looked up at her. His eyes landed on some spots on her shirt where sweat had landed, and seemed to make the shirt see-through. Before he could really get a good look, though, she turned to the pool.

“Now, go get changed into your swimsuit.” she said.

“Wait, already?” he asked.

“Yeah, sorry. I just want to swim.” she said with a sheepish smile.

“That's fine.” he said and walked over to the locker room, but turned back to her. “What about your-”

Before he found finish, she jumped into the pool and started swimming. Guess that was also her swimsuit. He shrugged and got changed into his black swimsuit. He walked out and gasped as she surfaced and faced him. Her shirt had become transparent from the water.

She wasn't wearing a bra.

He couldn't seem to look away from her breasts, where he could practically see her nipples. He felt something stir and grow down below, so he panicked and quickly jumped in.

“Excited?” she asked at his enthusiasm at jumping in. He decided to just nod and focus on keeping eye contact. “Okay, we're gonna start with some backstrokes.” she said as she started. He blushed at the sight of her breasts appearing above the water, trying to be respectful and not stare at her nipples. He had to look at her to know what to do, though, so he tried to look everywhere except her chest, and started doing his own backstrokes to the best of his ability.

Once he reached the end of the pool, he looked and found, to his horror, that there was a slight bulge in his shorts. He panicked again and went back to normal swimming, just as Hina looked over.

“Good job!” she said with a smile. “Let’s do some normal swimming, now!” she said, and started moving. His eyes landed on her ass, which was very visible, as the water seemed to make her shorts cling to her ass, leaving little to the imagination. He shook his head, still blushing. Thankfully, she wouldn’t be able to see his erection, so he swam down to meet her at the end.

“Good!” she said. “Now let’s do some diving!” she said, and started swimming towards the diving board. Makoto froze. He still had an erection, and if he got out and onto the diving board, there would be no way she wouldn’t see his erection. Noticing that he hadn’t moved, she turned to see him shake his head. “No? Why not?”

“I-I just think we should do something else.” he said nervously.

“Diving is a great practice! Come on!” she said, and grabbed his hand to pull him, but he pulled his hand away. She pouted, then smiled mischievously. “Fine, then. I’ll just…” she said, then lunges and started tickling him. He laughed as her hands ran over his chest, stomach, and sides. “I used to do this with my brother when he didn’t listen, but he eventually got immune to it.”

“N-no! Stop!” he said, laughing. She laughed as well and suddenly dove under the water. He gasped, then froze as she suddenly stopped tickling him. She stayed under the water for a few moments before she resurfaced, her face red.

“You...you’re, uh…” she stuttered, unable to look at him.

“I-I’m sorry!” he exclaimed.

“What...what made you...you know?” she asked, and he glanced down at her chest. She followed his gaze, and she saw her breasts showing from under her transparent shirt. She blushed.

“O-oh...I didn’t even really think about that…” she murmured.

“How did you not think about it?” he asked incredulously.

“W-well...when I’m alone, I like to...I like to swim...n-naked…” she explained, and he blushed at the thought. “S-so, I decided to wear thin clothes and no underwear.” she said, and he realized that was why her shorts seemed to cling to her so much. He blushed again. “I d-didn’t consider how…”

“It’s fine. I’ll just get out and we can stop…” Makoto said as he started swimming to the edge of the pool, but she grabbed his arm.

“U-um…” she stuttered, her face burning. “Wh-when people date, they...they do s-stuff, right?”

“Are you…?” he asked, not believing what he was hearing.

“I-it was my fault, and you’ve helped me out, so let me fix it.” she said.

“You really don’t”

“Just let me, okay?” she said, and gestured for him to sit on the edge of the pool. He nodded and hesitantly did so, blushing as his erection became visible. Hina gulped, and reached out, grabbing his trunks. She slowly started to tug them down-

“WAIT WAIT WAIT!” a voice cried out, startling them both and making Makoto fall back into the water. “I won’t stop you from doing what you’re gonna do, but do it in a dorm.” Monokuma said “Just this once, I’ll even deactivate the camera in whatever room you pick!”

“R-really?” Hina asked, and Monokuma nodded.

“D-don’t trust him!” Makoto cried out as he crawled back out the water.

“It...it doesn’t really matter.” Hina said. “Besides, it would just be him watching, right?” Monokuma laughed, and Makoto sighed.

“You really don’t have to.” he said again.

“Just let me, Makoto.” she said, her eyes full of determination. Knowing she wouldn’t listen, he sighed and nodded. “Let’s do it in mine.” she said, and got out of the pool, the sight of her chest still making him blush. They moved back into the locker rooms, leaving the giggling Monokuma behind.

*****************************

After they had dried off, Makoto and Hina walked to her room, where they went in and locked the door. Hina turned to Makoto, and they looked at each other in awkward silence.

“Should we get n-naked?” she asked, and he went wide-eyed as the blush returned to his face.

“U-umm, well…” he stuttered, but gasped as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and started to lift it. He grabbed her wrists. “H-Hina! It’s gone, so you don’t have to anymore!”

“I know, but…” she looked him in the eyes. “This is an important part of dating, right? I also want to make it up to you for yesterday, and this is perfect.”

“B-but…” Makoto said. They weren’t having sex, so he wasn’t really taking that from her, but…” “...are you really sure you want to do this with...with me?” She nodded, so he sighed and let go of her wrists. She pulled the shirt up and off, his bare breasts bouncing out, making his face burn even more.

He watched her tanned breasts move around as she slipped off her shorts and kicked them aside, leaving her completely nude as she stood back up. She blushed deeply as he stared at her chest. “A-are you just gonna stare, or…?”

“Oh!” he said, and started to slip off his hoodie, followed by his undershirt. As he pulled down his pants, he could see his erection had already returned. Hina stared as he slowly pulled down his boxers, setting them with the rest of his clothes. He put his hands behind his back to resist the urge to cover himself as Hina stared intensely.

“It...it’s bigger than I expected.” she said. Makoto didn’t really know if it was big or average, but he decided to stay silent, sending them back into an awkward silence.

“I’ve never done this before, so…” she said. “I think I know what to do, though, because I accidentally walked in on my brother doing it once.” she said, blushing at the memory, and laughing at the memory of his shocked face. She gestured for him to sit on the bed. She knelt down in front of him and took a deep breath, bracing herself as she reached out and gingerly grabbed his shaft. He gasped at the contact, and she let go. “I-I’m sorry!”

“N-no...I was just surprised.” he said, and smiled. She nodded and grabbed it again, her eyes going wide.

“It’s so hard!” she remarked, and Makoto laughed, which turned to short gasps as she started to gently stroke his shaft with her fingers. He looked down, the view of the cleavage of her bare breasts and the subsequent view of her nipples arousing him even further.

“H-how does this feel?” she asked nervously.

“G-g-good…” he moaned. She moved one hand and put her thumb on his tip, making him shiver as she thumbed it while still stroking his shaft with her other hand.

“Isn’t it weird how the place you pee from is the same place you make babies from?” she suddenly said, and he laughed. She ran her fingers over the veins, feeling the member throb underneath her hand. She removed her hand from his tip and wrapped her other hand fully around his shaft as she started pumping it.

A loud moan escaped Makoto’s lips, making the blush that had finally started to fade from Hina’s face return. His moans were somehow...cute. She started off slow at first, but slowly sped up as she reached under with her free hand and held his balls. “I’m just realizing I didn’t really need to be naked for this, did I?”

“It...it helps…” he was barely able to say. She rolled his balls around in her hand as she pumped, but it wasn’t long before she stopped. He took a second to breathe in deeply.

“I...can also do this, right?” she asked, and he felt another sensation shoot through him. He looked down and gasped as he saw Hina with the head of his dick in her mouth.

“Y-yeah...yes, you can…” he said, and she nodded and started licking his head, making more moans escape his lips as every lick sent a burst of pleasure through him. She flicked her tongue against the tip before she started moving down, putting it deeper into her mouth as her tongue started swirling around the shaft, making him shudder. She continued sucking as he felt himself coming closer to his climax.

She made it down halfway before a sudden knock on the door startled them both as a voice called out. “Hina?” In her surprise, Hina accidentally bit down a bit, making him Makoto cry out in pain. “Hina! What was that? Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, just a moment!” she called out, then turned to Makoto. “Go, get in the bathroom!” she said as she pushed his clothes under the bed as he ran into the bathroom and closed the door. Hina quickly dressed, forgoing her underwear. She tidied herself quickly and walked to the door, unlocking it and opening it. Makoto quietly opened the door a crack to watch. “Sakura! What are you doing here?” Hina asked as she walked back over and sat on the bed with Sakura behind her. Makoto then noticed Hina’s hardened nipples poking from underneath the shirt. He was sure Sakura would notice.

“I came to see if our plans for exercise were still good. What were you doing?” she asked.

“I was, uh...um…” Hina struggled for an excuse. Makoto had a hard time focusing as he felt his dick throbbing from the sudden loss of attention. He resisted the urge to stroke it, fearing Sakura would hear. He looked back to see Sakura’s head tilt down, presumably to Hina’s chest.

“Oh, were you…? I’m...terribly sorry.” she said, and bowed.

“It’s fine, really.” Hina said as she held up her hands and gave her a nervous smile. “The plans are still good.”

“Alright, I shall take my leave, then.” she said, and bowed again as she walked back out of the room, Hina locking the door behind her before she fell against the door with a sigh. Makoto walked out to see Hina quickly stripping back down.

“Sorry about that.” she said, and Makoto sat back down as Hina crawled back over. “Now, let’s-” Makoto interrupted her as, without thinking, he grabbed her head and shoved his dick into her mouth, making her gag in surprise. He shoved himself in as far as he could, and began to push her away before he pulled her back, thrusting his dick in and out of her mouth. She gave muffled gasps before she hesitantly grabbed her breasts and started squeezing them, only further arousing Makoto. He pushed harder as she pinched one of her nipples while groping the other breast.

Having built up so much, it didn’t take long before he climaxed, pushing his dick all the way in as he did, shooting semen down her throat, which she swallowed up until he was empty. When he was done, he pulled out and she spit some of it out onto the floor, wiping her mouth. “I’m gonna have to clean that up.”

“S-sorry...I don’t know what came over me.” he apologized, but she shook her head.

“I-it’s fine.” she said, and he noticed her rubbing her thighs together, and saw wetness on her crotch.

“Lay down.” he said, and she looked at him, confused. She did as she was told, and he crawled onto the bed and over her. He looked her in the eyes as he stroked a finger against her clit, making her moan in surprise before he lowered himself and placed his mouth onto one of her nipples. She moaned even louder, the sound making Makoto go faster as he pushed a finger inside her and started to thrust it in and out, sending pleasure through her nerves. He sucked on her nipple while he thumbed the other with one hand while he continued to finger her with the other, inserting another finger. She was too tight to do anything more, so he rubbed the inside as he thrusted, the feeling of her oddly arousing. He stroked the outside with his other fingers as best as he could. He moved to pinch her nipple instead, making her moans get louder.

“M-Makoto! I’m gonna-!” Hina yelled, and Makoto sped up as fast as he could until she cried out, climaxing onto his hand and the bed. She lay there, panting as he pulled out and away from her nipple, a nearly inaudible pop being heard. They stared at each other for a while.

“Th-there...we helped each other...so we’re done, right?” he said. “It was absolutely fantastic, yeah, but are we good?” Hina looked down and saw that Makoto’s dick was erect again. He followed her gaze and lifted himself. “You don’t have to-”

“Will you have sex with me?”

Her words stopped him cold as he stared at her, making her look away, blushing.

“What? But-”

“I want to experience it, and it’s fine if it’s with you.” she said with a smile. “We’ve already done so much already.”

“B-but...you only get to lose it once.” he said.

“It’s fine. You know you can’t change my mind.” she said, finally looking back at him. He could indeed see it in her eyes, and he sighed.

“Let me go get a condom. There should be one in the-” he said as he started to get up, but she grabbed his arm.

“No. I want us both to fully experience it.” she said. “Just pull out before you cum.”

“A-are you sure?’ he asked again, and she nodded, leaving him to sigh again.

*************************

Makoto hovered over Hina, hands on the bed on either side of her head, his dick pressed against her pussy.

“Last chance.” he said, and she shook her head. He took a deep breath and started pushing in. She cried out in pain, and he started pulling back out.

“D-don’t...it’s supposed to hurt at first, isn’t it?” she asked. He stopped for a moment, then started pushing back in, trying to ignore her cries of pain, especially as he felt himself push through her hymen, which she had to cover her mouth to keep quiet.

Makoto continued to push in further until he was fully inside her, his pubic hair rubbing against her crotch. He panted, sweat beading his face. He pulled out a bit, and thrust in, making her gasp. Her entire body moved from the thrust, sending her breasts jiggling. He started thrusting slowly into her, Hina still crying from pain that was starting to get replaced by pleasure. Once she started moaning from pleasure, he started going faster, his eyes moving between her pussy, her face, and her moving breasts. Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed onto her breasts, making her gasp again as he kept going in harder.

“Mmmmmmm...ahhh!” she moaned as the pain was now completely gone, replaced by pleasure, waves crashing into her with every thrust. Her pussy was tight, which only made him want to go more and more. His moans joined hers as he groped her while he pounded into her. Both of them were washed in pure ecstasy.

Makoto soon felt it coming, but he kept going, even after Hina had climaxed again with a shudder. As he felt himself coming closer, he gave one last thrust before he pulled out as semen shot out of his dick, spraying onto the bed and the floor. He let himself get emptied before he slumped onto the bed next to her, breathing heavily.

“I’ll clean that up later…” he said. Hina laid back and pulled Makoto over to her, surprising him as his head was soon resting on her soft chest. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. He let himself relax and laid with her in silence for a while.

“Makoto?”

“Yeah?”

“Will...will you…” Hina struggled to get the words out. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

“I thought I already was.” Makoto joked.

“No...I mean for real.” Hina said, and Makoto looked at her with wide eyes. “You...you care about people so much and try your best to make them happy. You listen so well, and I feel so happy around you. So..will you keep teaching me?”

“Of course.” Makoto said without hesitation. Hina beamed and wiped a tear from her eye. They settled back down with smiles on their faces.


End file.
